The Underworld
is the 5th dungeon in Dungeon Quest. The Demon Warrior is the basic melee enemy, and the Dark Mage is your basic ranged enemy. The dungeon has 1 Big Mob/Special Mob, 2 Mini-Bosses, and 1 main boss. The Underworld requires players to be level 80 for difficulty and level 85 for difficulty. It is recommended to have at least 40k health for difficulty, and 65k+ for . The soundtrack theme is called "Fight Fight Fight" and the boss soundtrack is called "Epic Trailer". Mobs The Underworld has 7 mobs, 4 pawns and 3 bosses (comprised of 2 mini-bosses and 1 boss), each with a unique function. Most mobs here are reddish brown, have a monstrous face, all to make them look like suitable demons. Demon Warrior The Demon Warrior is the melee attacker of the dungeon. It's AI and attack pattern is similar to that of the other melee attackers, including the Sand Peasant, Sand Giant, Frost Minion, Ice Minion, Pirate Savage, Infected Pirate and the King's Guard. It is recommended to counter the Demon Warrior, by using the same strategies that the player used against the other melee attackers. Demon Warriors will attack players who taunted them first. If no players have used the taunt ability, they will attack the player who has done the most damage to them. If not damaged, they'll go for the closest player. Appearance wise it looks like a dark, winged version of the Blood Minion. Dark Mage The Dark Mage is the ranged attacker of the Underworld. Using its spell attacks it can support melee attackers, by attacking players, other mobs can't reach. However, it only damages a single target, unlike the Elder Dark Mage. Overall, it's quite similar to the Pirate Rifleman, Frost Wizard, and Elementalist, but it has a significantly wider beam, allowing it to hit players more often. It deals less damage than melee attackers, so players are advised to deal with this mob later. Elder Dark Mage The Elder Dark Mage has a large range and is given the blessing of AOE. With an above average cooldown, the Elder Dark Mage can summon circles that will deal damage to anyone standing in it after a certain period of time. This can be completely avoided however if you decide to constantly move. Despite its large body, it has the same health as the Dark Mage and Demon Warrior. Blood Minions Blood Minions are melee attacking mobs that can be spawned by the Demonic Overgrowth and Demon Lord Azrallik. They have about half the health of the Demon Warrior, Dark Mage, and Elder Dark Mage. Blood Minions must be killed quickly. If they are ignored and at least 3/5 (Demonic Overgrowth/Demon Lord Azrallik) blood minions are on the field, all blood minions will become "enraged". Once enraged they will gain a massive speed boost, making them even more deadly than the Demon Warrior. They cannot be taunted until the Demonic Overgrowth or Demon Lord Azrallik's heart are dead. Demonic Overgrowth (Mini-Boss) The Demonic Overgrowth is the first mini-boss in the Underworld. Similarly to Kolvumar, it has an attack cycle that it uses. Demonic Overgrowth Attack Pattern: 1. Fires 3 very wide lasers simultaneously similarly to that of the dark mages. The lasers will attack players at random, unlike the Dark Mage which attacks the player which dealt the most damage. For this reason, players must be cautious 2. Summons wide lasers across the room vertically from the entrance. 3. Summons a blood minion. Blood Minion will become enraged if there are 3 blood minions on the battlefield. 4. Repeats attacks 1-3 Kolvumar (Mini-Boss) Kolvumar is deer/moose like mini-boss. It is completely red, and its eyes are barely visible. It has a simple but dangerous attack pattern, and it is strongly advised to memorize it, in order to predict the next attack. Kolvumar Attack Pattern: 1. Summons lava circle directly on a player, that deals damage after time. The player it targets is random. It is recommended to constantly move to avoid taking damage. 2. Charges a player, leaving a trail of lava in its path. Like the previous attack, the player it targets is random. It's advised to stay close to Koluvmar, to avoid lava being spread all around the corridor. 3. Summons a circle on a player similar to the first attack. 4. Repeats attacks 1-3. For further clarification, the attack pattern is "circle line circle circle line circle circle line" Demonic Lord Azrallik Demon Lord Azrallik is the final boss located in The Underworld, and many consider him to be the hardest mob in the Underworld. You can roughly see his shape in the dark wall that covers his body, however you can clearly see his red eyes. He also has a unique "second form" as he summons a mini-boss and becomes invulnerable until it is defeated. Demonic Lord Attack Pattern: 1. His opening attack is similar to the 2nd of Demonic Overgrowth, but attacks directly in front of you rather than from the side, and goes on for longer. He summons red lines with spaces between them, which is how you dodge this attack. It is also noted that if you spawn at the right moment, you will get damaged instantly, as the last line reaches the spawn point of this room. 2. Next, he slaps his hand onto the ground, covering a small area in the arena, however, it spits out lines that do damage after those hit as well, which deal more damage than the first part of the attack. 3. Last, he does an attack similar to the Demonic Pirate Captains opening, however, it is much more severe. He summons a small circle around your character, and if you keep moving, you should be able to dodge the bigger circle that is summoned and is blasted. Often, another player "big circle" will damage another player dodging into it. As a unique function, at exactly half HP (however if you're quick you can do a bit more damage) he becomes invulnerable and throws (or spits) his heart into an area. The heart glows and has a bit more than half the HP of the Demon Lord. It summons Blood Minions to attack you, which cannot be taunted until the heart is defeated. The heart is usually killed faster than getting Azrallik to half hp, so it should be finished off quickly. He takes back his heart when it is defeated and he is able to be attacked again, and he starts re-looping his attacks. Stages (In Order) Stage 1 The basics. You are introduced to a group of Demon Warriors and Dark Mages. Demon warriors have the same AI as the King's Guard, and Dark Mages are similar to the Elementalists, but their ranged attack is much harder to dodge as it gets a buff in the attack's width. They will attack you with barrages of spikes. Stage 2 You will encounter Demon Warriors and Dark Mages, and a singular Elder Dark Mage, the fading and reappearing glowing one at the end of the room. All of them deal 14000 damage per hit (insane). It is best for you to move around, as the Elder Dark Mage has an attack similar to that of Demonic Pirate Captain's Global Tendril Attack. Stage 3 The same as Stage 1, but you will encounter 3 groups of 3 Demonic Warriors and 3 Dark Mages. Stage 4 You will encounter Demonic Overgrowth. He has 2 attacks. One of which is a triple spike attack, similar to Arch Mage's main attack but bigger and more damaging. The second one is a row of red and space, all of them dealing damage. The Demonic Overgrowth summons Blood Minions to fight by his side so beware. Stage 5 You will encounter a row of Dark Mages, followed by a row of Demon Warriors. Make sure to not be burst down by the Dark Mages on the encounter. Stage 6 You will encounter two groups of mobs with Dark Mages and Demon Warriors, followed by an Elder Dark Mage. Make sure to keep moving to dodge the attacks. Stage 7 You will encounter a group of Demon Warriors and Dark Mages followed by another group. Make sure to dodge the blasts from the Dark Mages and make sure to deal enough damage so you can kill all the mobs in time. Stage 8 You will encounter Kolvumar (The demonic deer). He will summon lava circles and will dash leaving a line of lava (The lava stays until he is defeated.), dealing heavy damage. It's best to barely move (when he is summoning circles or dashing) or move in a straight line next to the wall. Stage 9 You will encounter groups of Demon Warriors and Dark Mages, and you will find 2 Elder Dark Mages. The Final Room/Boss Demon Lord Azrallik will be waiting for you here. When he reaches half health, he will spit out his heart, and you have to go from there. The heart has 50% of Arzallik's health. Blood Minions will be spawned and will move similarly to the demonic warriors. The Blood Minions are immune to any type of taunting for the full duration of the battle against the heart. When it is destroyed, he takes it back and you are able to attack him again. Then when he is defeated you win the dungeon and get your loot! Obtainable Loot Weapon Drops Spell Drops Armor Drops Difficulty and XP Earnings Gold Yield per Dungeon Completion Category:Dungeons Category:Locations Category:The Underworld